


Moonquake

by BaraLinni



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also they're in their later teens. Probably, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, First Time, Grinding, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraLinni/pseuds/BaraLinni
Summary: Saïx and Xemnas reach a point in their dating where they decide to go just a bit further. Also, Saïx is still a werewolf.Independent sequel to Moonstruck





	Moonquake

“I’ve been thinking”.

Xemnas’s hand stilled momentarily in Saïx’s hair before he huffed a laugh. “As per, usual, I hope”.

Saïx giggled and rolled over onto his side on Xemnas’s bed to wrap an arm around Xemnas’s hips, pulling him closer. “I mean, we’ve been dating for a while now and I was just wondering if you…” He trailed off and nuzzled his face into the crook of Xemnas’s neck, evading Xemnas’s questioning eyes. “If you want to do… more stuff”.

It took a couple of agonising seconds  for Xemnas to answer. “Oh…” Saïx could feel him swallow. “You mean like… ‘ _stuff_ ’?”

Saïx wasn’t even sure if he was breathing anymore. He took two deep breaths, just in case. “I mean… only if you want to”.

Xemnas nodded slowly, his chin brushing against Saïx’s hair. “Yeah, but only if _you_ want to”.

Saïx smiled and pressed a kiss to Xemnas’s collar bone. “I want to”, he confirmed, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks. He waited, unsure of how exactly this was going to pan out. When Xemnas didn’t move either, Saïx decided to make the first move.

He kissed the base of Xemnas’s throat, revelling in the content hum that earned him, and then moved upwards, leaving a trail of kisses until he could mouth at Xemnas’s jaw, nibbling playfully.

Xemnas smiled and reached forward to kiss the bridge of Saïx’s nose, one of his hands continuing to pet at Saïx’s hair while the other moved to scratch behind his ear.

Saïx hummed and closed his eyes in appreciation, lightly dragging his teeth along Xemnas’s chin as he pressed closer to him and combed a hand through his hair.

A sudden wet sensation at the corner of his mouth made Saïx open his eyes and pull back instinctively, watching Xemnas with a confused frown.

The look on Xemnas’s face mirrored his own. “What’s wrong?”

“... You licked me”.

Xemnas furrowed his brow. “Well… yeah. You always do it, so I…” He trailed off and scratched gently at Saïx’s hairline. “You don’t like it when I do?”

Saïx considered his question, and the sudden stirring in his… nether regions. “I don’t know…” He leaned forward again, his lips hovering just short of touching Xemnas’s. “I think you’ll have to try it again”, he breathed.

Xemnas gave him an amused look before he leaned forward and complied, flicking his tongue against the corner of Saïx’s lips.

The stirring in his groin grew stronger, and Saïx decided that he did, in fact, like it. Satisfied with this discovery, he latched onto Xemnas’s lips while his hand moved slowly down from Xemnas’s hair, to the small of his back, and then to his side. Experimentally, he rolled his hips forward, and was rewarded with a soft gasp and the hand in his hair gripping tighter for a second. Growing more bold, Saïx hooked one leg over Xemnas’s and rolled his hips again, harder this time.

Xemnas moaned and bucked his hips in response. Then he wrapped both arms around Saïx and rolled onto his back, pulling Saïx on top of him. He nipped at Saïx’s lips before licking them again, causing Saïx to grind his hips down into Xemnas’s.

Saïx broke away from the kiss, trying to catch his breath as he nuzzled Xemnas’s cheek. They’d barely started and he already felt like he had never been this hard in his life. Judging by how heavy Xemnas’s breaths were, it was safe to guess that he was just as aroused. But, it might pay off to find out for certain… Slowly, Saïx slid his hand along Xemnas’s chest and stomach, stopping just barely above the waistline of his trousers. He met Xemnas’s eyes and quirked an eyebrow, waiting for confirmation.

Xemnas nodded, and Saïx couldn’t stop a giddy grin from pulling at his lips.

He leaned down to nip at the underside of Xemnas’s chin while his hand travelled lower, brushing against the outline of Xemnas’s hardening dick through his trousers.

Xemnas groaned softly and tipped his head back, exposing his throat.

Saïx found himself mesmerised by the display - even though he realised that Xemnas was probably doing it unknowingly. He licked along Xemnas's throat and Xemnas shivered and pulled gently at his hair. Saïx decided that he liked that, too. He placed his hand on top of Xemnas's bulge and rubbed gently, testing the waters. The sounds he was met with spurred him on, and as his hand began to rub harder and faster, Xemnas’s grip on his hair tightened again.

“Is...” Saïx swallowed. “Is it okay if I…”

“Yes”, Xemnas answered immediately, hips bucking into Saïx’s hand. “Yes, please”.

Saïx couldn’t help but let out a slightly breathless giggle before he popped the button and pulled down the zipper of Xemnas's jeans.

Xemnas lifted his hips to help Saïx pull his jeans down, and then kicked them off the rest of the way. He reached out to place his hands on Saïx’s hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs as he looked up at Saïx for confirmation.

Saïx smiled and undid his own jeans, shimmying out of them as gracefully as he could without leaving his place between Xemnas’s thighs. Then he placed one hand on either side of Xemnas’s shoulders to support himself as he leaned down to nuzzle against Xemnas’s cheek.

Xemnas turned his head to catch Saïx’s lips again while his hands found Saïx’s hips and gently urged them closer to his own.

Saïx complied and shuddered as their cocks brushed together, now only separated by the fabric of their underwear.

Xemnas huffed a breath against Saïx’s lips and wrapped his arms around Saïx’s shoulders. “Okay”, he gasped. “Feel free to keep doing that”.

Saïx licked at Xemnas’s lips and smiled before he ground his hips down into Xemnas’s again, starting up a rhythm.

Xemnas petted at Saïx’s hairline and began to roll his hips up to meet Saïx’s, both of them gasping at the friction.

Before long, Saïx lost himself in the tingling sensation that seemed to spread further through his body every time their dicks rubbed together.

Through the sound of his heart pounding in his ears, he heard himself begin to pant, and he felt his hips snap forward more erratically, falling out of rhythm. He was getting close. He opened his mouth to share this fact with Xemnas, but what instead came out was a moaned “Fuck” as Xemnas thrust up against him in just the right way to send a shiver down his spine and to make his almost painfully hard cock leak. For a split second, Saïx was suddenly incredibly aware that they were both still wearing their underwear and that this would therefore result in a rather sticky situation to clean up. Then, Xemnas ground their hips together again and nothing mattered to Saïx anymore other than the almost blinding pleasure that surged through his body.

“Xem”, he warned and then gasped as he felt a wave of pleasure go through him, causing his hips to instinctively roll forward again. Unsure of what to do with his hands at this point, he settled for tangling one in Xemnas’s hair while the other made a feeble attempt to keep him suspended above Xemnas.

Xemnas gave him a breathless smile and reached up to brush a lock of Saïx’s hair behind his ear, fingers lingering against the side of his face. Then he screwed his eyes shut and breathed out a drawn out groan, his hips bucking up into Saïx’s.

Something about that last, desperate push for friction seemed to make Saïx’s entire being shudder, and he moaned and tightened his grip on Xemnas’s hair as he felt himself reach his climax as well. He licked, kissed and nipped at Xemnas’s mouth as his orgasm washed over him, rocking their hips together in what grew into an almost lazy fashion while the intense pleasure mellowed down into sated contentment.

At some point, he practically collapsed onto Xemnas, nuzzling his throat while Xemnas wrapped his arms around his back.

Saïx was already dangerously close to falling asleep when Xemnas’s breathless murmur broke the silence.

“... Love you”.

Saïx grinned tiredly and reached up to softly lick Xemnas’s mouth. “Love you too”, he murmured before drifting off to sleep.

~~

Saïx awoke thanks to a familiar - and incessant - ringing in his ears. He let out a small noise of annoyance and nuzzled closer to Xemnas, trying to will the sound to stop. It did not, and it was growing harder and harder to ignore.

Before long, Saïx’s squirming made Xemnas stir beneath him and open his eyes slightly. “You okay?” he mumbled and lifted a sleep-heavy arm to place it comfortingly somewhere on Saïx’s body.

Saïx nodded and tried to smile reassuringly. “I’m fine, it’s just…” He broke off and scrunched his nose. “It’s Axel”.

Xemnas swallowed, unsure how to react to this first thing after waking up post-orgasm. “... Oh…”

Saïx eyed him quizzically at his downtrodden tone. Then his eyes opened wide with realisation. “What? Oh no! No no no no, not like that! He’s just-” He broke off again and let out a frustrated groan. “Agh, I can’t _think_ with this _noise!_ ”

Xemnas cocked an eyebrow. _Noise?_ He couldn’t hear a thing.

Saïx sighed again and kissed the corner of Xemnas’s mouth. “I’ll be right back”, he promised before he rolled out of bed, strode up to the window and slammed it open, leaning out of it to shout: “How many times do I have to tell you to _stop with the whistle!_ ”

Axel’s shouted reply carried clearly up to Xemnas’s window, and presumably to most of the neighbourhood, too. _“It’s an emergency and you weren’t answering my texts!”_

“Did you even consider that I might be _busy?_ ” Saïx shouted back. Then he leaned against the windowsill and took a deep, calming breath, continuing with a somewhat more reasonable tone of voice. “What emergency?”

Axel fixed him with a look as ernest as his voice. _“Does yellow clash with my eyes?”_

Saïx stared down at him, silently, before shutting the window and crawling back into bed, settling heavily on top of Xemnas.

“... Whistle?” Xemnas finally asked after a long enough silence.

Saïx sighed and burrowed his face into the crook of Xemnas’s neck. “Don’t ask”.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with my version of werewolf courting ;) I imagine that werewolves are a bit more domesticated than people give them credit for, so some of their behaviour is more like how dogs act. The throat baring is a sign of submissiveness but also of comfort in the other's presence. I imagine the licking has evolved to show intimacy and comfort, but can also sometimes have some connotations regarding hierarchy in which the one who licks the other is admitting to being lower ranked. Oh yeah, and dog whistles are a thing


End file.
